The Key To memories
by KaidaRhapsodos
Summary: vThe world may have been saved from meteor but in the fight to save the world some souls do not want to be laid to rest, and some things that are broken still need fixing Memory loss runs riot. Warning!boyXboy in upcoming chapters!You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Rain pored down on the ruins of Midgar, two weeks ago the world had been under threat from meteor, now it was trying to pick up the pieces. For them the threat was over.

Jade eyes looked up at the falling rain. 'was this city always crying?' 'if not…when did it start crying and, why?'

The tall man sighed, the last thing he remembered was reading some files in the ShinRa mansion.

Not much to go buy. He vaguely wondered where Angeal, Zack and Genesis were. It would be so much easier if Angeal were here. He always knew what to do.

Exasperated he continued walking. His long silver hair was tied back and hidden under a hood. Sephiroth had thought it wise to keep a low profile until he had established what was going on.

Some thing was going on down a side ally, it didn't sound good.

"Hay, look, I don't have any money on me, o.k!"

"Give in fire cracker, "

Making himself scarce, Sephiroth peered round the corner.

From what he could see a group of four men had one younger man surrounded. The young man looked as if he was about to faint. His tormentors had obviously not noticed.

Fiery auburn hair framed slightly feminine features. Bright azure eyes darted tiredly from one man to the next.

Suddenly Sephiroth realised something, he knew that face.

"Genesis!"

Pushing the men out of his way, he managed to drag the red head out of the ally.

"Seph?" Genesis asked blearily.

"Yes that's right."

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know, not yet anyway."

"Oh…"

Genesis began to rock slightly on his heels.

"Genesis?"

The auburn haired man did not reply. His eyes held a sort of glazed look.

"Genesis? Gen, are you alright?"

Genesis toppled, narrowly missing the ground before Sephiroth caught him.

"I take it that's a no."


	2. Chapter 2: The sickness

Authors note:Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of Final Fantasy

_**Edit: Some things in this chapter have been changed (thought Gen being love sick was to cliché. )**_

_**Warning there will be an Angeal/Genesis paring in future chapters. Possibly a Sephiroth/Vincent one to, and defo a Zack/Cloud paring. **_

_**Don't like don't read :D **_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy.**_

_

* * *

_

When Sephiroth woke he momentarily forgot where he was. Oh yes, the hotel room.

After Genesis collapsed he'd managed to find a hotel for them to stay. At least for a short wile anyway.

Sephiroth looked over to the other bed in the room. Its occupant had not stirred since they got there.

* * *

"Hay, Genesis?"

Silence was the stern reply.

Sighing, Sephiroth decided to go find some thing to eat.

Just as he reached the door Genesis mumbled something.

"You awake?" he asked.

"Seph?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry, just had a short memory block. I'll be okay."

"I'm not so sure."

Sephiroth walked back to the bed.

Genesis sat up rubbing his eyes. He seemed awake, though he still looked out of it.

"Did you forget my name?"

"It was only for a few seconds." He grumbled irritably.

"That would be quite normal, if you weren't the Genesis I know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He scowled.

Sephiroth sighed, "Genesis, one of the things I've noticed about you is that you don't forget important things. Like friends names."

"Hmph." Genesis wasn't about to say 'you win' but it was close.

"Try remembering something from Loveless." Sephiroth suggested.

"Um…" Genesis features contorted with despair. "I, I , I can't…"

Sitting down next to the red head, Sephiroth gently put his arms around the smaller mans shoulders.

Silent tears streaked his face, "Where's Angeal? I want him here." Genesis sobbed.

The moment he said that Sephiroth knew something was more than not right. Genesis would outwardly show weakness, especially not in front of him.

"I don't know where Angeal is,"

"Seph?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Who's Angeal? I, I can't remember him…" More tears cascaded down his pale cheeks.

This was not good, not good at all. Sephiroth thought.

"Angeal is our friend."

Genesis nodded, but didn't seem convinced.

"How about you lie down for a bit, I'm going to get something to eat. I'll bring something up for you." He offered.

"Kay." Genesis nodded meekly.

As Sephiroth made his way down the hotel stairs he prayed to Genesis goddess that he would never have to see Genesis in the state he was in again.

* * *

For the next month they moved from hotel to hotel. Genesis got no worse but he didn't seem to be getting better.

To tell the truth Sephiroth was unsure what to do. He was a general in SOLDIER, he'd never had to deal with a friend who kept forgetting things and bursting into tears because of it.

Genesis was either hysterical and in tears or he would sleep for three to four days strait mumbling incoherently.

He needed some one who knew what they were dealing with, and how to fix it.

* * *

Another few months passed and he was getting nowhere.

It didn't help that rumours were starting to spread. There were whispers about moving shadows. Apparent disturbances at the northern crater.

All this meant people were more wary, more observant. Sephiroth decided that he and Genesis would have to find somewhere else to stay for the night instead of a hotel. It was too risky, some one might recognise them.

Come to think of it, he was surprised no one had, yet.

It made him feel uneasy. Even if he was glad that no one was paying them much attention.

What had happened between reading the files in ShinRa mansion and now?

Come to think of it why was Genesis even alive? And why was he in such a state?

* * *

Eventually, after walking the streets of sector seven for many hours, Sephiroth had found an abandoned church.

He'd made Genesis comfortable in a side room; at least the roof was whole there.

Sephiroth sat beside a pool of water bordered by flowers.

He still had his hair tied back; he decided he quite liked the look. Black shirt; half the buttons undone. His usual black leather pants and boots, and a plain black trench coat.

For now he'd placed the trench cost on the back of one of the pews. Attempting to relax Sephiroth lay down, hand behind his head, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Uh, Hello?"

Sephiroths jade eyes flickered open.

The person standing over him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Thick ebony hair fell just passed the mans shoulders. Beautiful crimson eyes looked innocently down through heavy lashes.

"Are you an angel?" If not, Sephiroth thought, where the hell have you been my whole life?

The man shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Then who are you?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Vincent Valentine."

Sephiroth couldn't help but think that Vincent's voice sounded like melted chocolate.

He was also starting to believe that it was criminal to look that beautiful and be completely oblivious of the fact, as Vincent so obviously was.

"My I enquire as to what your name is?"

All thought tracks stopped, what should he say. He couldn't use his real name, which would blow his cover.

Was Seth to obvious? Oh well it would have to do he didn't have time to debate.

"Seth, Seth, Rhapsodos." Deciding to use Genesis last name was probably a good idea. That way he could say he was looking after his 'brother' if anyone asked.

"Oh," For some reason Vincent didn't seem all to convinced.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He shook his head, a concerned expression crossing his face.

* * *

To tell the truth Vincent was thinking, allot. There was a high chance the man in front of him was not who he said he was.

In fact he was sure he wasn't who he said he was.

Long silver hair and cat like jade eyes. That description only belonged to one person, Sephiroth.

But what should he do? The answer was quite simple; shoot him before he kills you.

But it wasn't that simple. For some reason Sephiroth seemed, vulnerable, and very worried.

"Seph?"

Vincent looked around.

Sephiroth silently thanked gaia that Genesis had taken to calling him Seph.

The auburn hared man was currently leaning on the wall for support.

"Genesis," He swiftly made his way over and helped the smaller man to walk over to the pool and to sit down.

"Is he alright?" Vincent asked.

"No."

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help." Vincent decided he must be mad, to offer help to Sephiroth. Well it wasn't exactly Sephiroth he supposed.

"I'm not really sure. He appears to have amnesia and he keeps sleeping for days, barely saying anything."

"Seph?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Where's Angeal?"

That same question again.

"I don't know."

Genesis burst into hart wrenching sobs.

Sephiroth pulled the red head close. Gently stoking his hair, trying to calm him down.

He turned to Vincent, "The thing is, I'm not really sure what to do. He never used to be like this."

"Maybe she can help." Vincent whispered.

"Who?"

"Hu, oh, I was thinking,"

"You seem to do allot of that."

Vincent gave a small smile, "I guess you're right."

"What was it you were saying?"

"My friend Aerith, I'm sure she could help."

"Where can we find her?" Sephiroth looked up at him.

"She's here. This is her church."

Sephiroth blinked. "She lives here, but I havent seen anyone and we've been here for atleast a week."

Vincent let out a light laugh. "She doesn't live here that way. Her spirit lives here. I the pool,"

The silver haired man looked confused.

"Her spirit, it causes the water to be holy, it's realy good for curing diseases actually."

"Is that you thinking out loud again?"

"Hu, oh, sorry I guess I was. Anyway I'll ask her."

Vincent knelt down beside the pool, "Aerith, can I talk to you?"

"What is it?" The water rippled and a young woman materialised standing on the surface. Her long hazel brown hair was neatly tied back with a pink ribbon that matched her pink dress.

"I was wondering if you could help a friend." Vincent's eyes darted from Sephiroth then back to Aerith. Silently communicating to her that she wasn't to be alarmed.

"Alright." Aerith said warily.

Sephiroth explained Genesis condition to her.

"I see, well, it could be amnesia but I've never seen amnesia as bad as this,"

He nodded,

"It may be possible that it's because he died,"

"Died? I'm not aware of Genesis dieing," Sephiroth looked very worried and confused.

"Just ignore that then." Aerith was sure that all three one winged angels had died, at some point. But for some reason neither Sephiroth nor Genesis could remember.

Vincent raised an eyebrow at her.

Aerith just shook her head. "I think that something traumatic must have happened to him (Well duh, she thought, he died,), so, he's probably in some sort of shock, and this is the only way he can cope with it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm not sure, you could try telling him about you and your other friend. That might jog his memory. My only fear is that he might forget you, if he progressively gets worse instead of better…"

"He might die from this?!"

"Not exactly, die, but he may end up in a coma."


	3. Chapter 3: Zack

_**Authors Note:**_

_**The third chapter is up :D**_

_**Reviews are always welcome **___

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy.**_

"What if I dun want to die?" Genesis mumbled.

"You are not going to die Gen." Sephiroth said it more to reassure himself than the red head.

"She just said I would!" Genesis was getting a bit stressed.

It was quite understandable; someone had just said he might go into a coma, aka die.

"I didn't say it was definite. It could go the other way and you could regain your memories." Aerith tried to console him.

"I'm gonna die." Genesis resigned himself to the fact.

"Not if you regain your memories you won't." Sephiroth hoped it would be a good initiative for Genesis to start remembering things.

Personally he was trying not to think about the other route Genesis might take.

"But how am I supposed to do that?! I'm having enough trouble remembering who you and I are without trying to remember anyone else!" Genesis sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm sure it'll be okay Gen."

Genesis shook his head, flopping onto Sephiroths shoulder.

"I'm gonna die." With that he promptly fell asleep.

"See what I mean?" Sephiroth gestured to his slumbering friend, "I doubt he'll remember anything we said when he wakes up."

"Right," Aerith remained thoughtful for a minute before seeming to come to a conclusion. "Vincent,"

"Yes?"

"Would you be able to call Cloud for me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay."

While Vincent dialled Clouds number Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder if the Cloud they were talking about was the same one he knew.

"Hello? Can I talk to Cloud?" He heard Vincent ask.

"**Sure**!"

"Thank you Marlene,"

"**Hello Vincent, what's up?**"

"Aerith asked me to call you,"

"**Well what does she want?** _Hay! Watch where you're swinging that thing!_"

"Um," Vincent lowered his voice so only Cloud could hear him, "We bumped into an old friend at Aerith's church."

"**Do I dare ask who?** _Will you watch it! Denzel please don't touch that…it's sharp._"

"You sound like you have enough to worry about already,"

"**Just puppies leaving things lying around, anyway it'd only worry me more not knowing,**"

"Sephiroth," Vincent held his breath, waiting for the volcano to explode.

"**Sephiroth, you say.**"

"Uh, yes, though he doesn't appear to remember the events of the past three years."

"**I guess in some ways that's good,** _watch it!_"

"Just a minute Cloud, may I ask what exactly is going on in that bar?"

"**Madness, two friends decided to drop by, and by what you're saying it's no coincidence.**"

"Oh, any ideas on what to do about this whole situation?"

"**Well…I suppose since he, as in Sephiroth, probably thinks I'm still a cadet you cold probably bring them here.**"

"Okay."

* * *

_**A few days earlier.**_

"Hay Angeal! Boy am I glad to see you here. You know one minute I was dead and all you guys were dead and then bam! Were out on the streets of Midgar. This is so weird,"

"Zack, no one's died, but I have to admit some things seem to have changed around here."

"Right, um, okay." Zack rubbed the back of his neck. Angeal couldn't remember what had happened? Well that sucked. He wondered how far on in the future they were. Maybe Cloud would know. That's right, Cloud!

"Hay Angeal?"

"Yes?" The older man turned round.

"You know what? We should go look for the others."

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm worried that Genesis will have got himself into trouble. You know what he's like if no one's there to keep an eye on him."

Zack laughed, "Yeah."

That was a thought; maybe Genesis and Sephiroth had lost their memories to.

He'd have to find Cloud to know the full story of what happened after his death.

At least he could rely on Cloud remembering the truth.

* * *

"Ahhh. I think we've been going round in circles." Zack groaned.

"How about we try and call one of the others?"

"Sounds good. Wait, does Cloud have a phone?"

"I'm not sure. Check yours to see if you have a number for him."

"Okay…" The spiky haired man frowned as he scrolled through the list of numbers. "Got it!" He said triumphantly.

"**Hello? Strife deliveries, how can I help you?**"

"Well to start of with, can I get a recap on what the hell has been going on since I left?"

"…**Z, Zack,**"

"The one and only." Zack smiled.

"…**You're alive? But, how?**"

"I think so. But I have no idea how it happened. One moment we were all dead, then weren't."

"**Oh, so, is anyone with you?**"

"Angeal, you know, my mentor. But I don't know where the others are."

"**Others?**"

"Sephiroth and Genesis."

"**Right, so I'm to expect them to come back to?**"

"There shouldn't be to many problems if they do."

"**Why not?**"

"Well, Angeal can't remember anything that's happened. You know, like us all dieing. So I'm guessing if Sephiroth and Genesis come back, they won't remember anything either."

"**So, Sephiroth won't be crazy ?**"

"Probably not."

"**Okay, well it'll take a bit of getting used to but I'm sure I can manage.**"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Just think of it as a clean slate. You know, start over."

"**Easy for you to say. You haven't had to kill Sephiroth three times. But I guess I could give him one more chance."**

"Cloud, I'm really sorry. I don't know, but maybe this time it'll be okay."

"**Hum, well seeing as I've got you back, I think we have a good chance that it will.**"

Zack couldn't help grinning, "That's good to hear. Anyways, where are you round about now? Maybe we could meet up, you know, to discuss a few things. That is, of course, if you're not busy on your delivery boy rounds."

"**Hay! That's not funny." **Even if Zack was poking fun at him, Cloud couldn't help smiling. For once he actually felt happy, everything seemed to be how it should be. Maybe it was just Zack, but right now the blond was the happiest he had been in a long time. "**I'll be at the 7****Haven Bar in a few minutes. You can meet me there."**

"Okay! See you soon Spiky!"

"**Yeah, see you to." **

* * *

"CLOUD!!"

Cloud had to admit that he'd never been properly glomped before. Now, wobbling slightly, from the impact of a full grown man nearly knocking him over he wasn't sure he wanted it to happen again.

"Uh, sorry Cloud. Didn't mean to be so enthusiastic." Zack grinned nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really, it's fine."

"Right."

"Hello, you must be Cloud."

"Uh, yes, that's me, and you must be, Angeal."

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Cloud and Angeal shook hands.

"Hay Cloud? Who are these two adorable little ones?" Zack called from the living room.

"I'm Marlene," Marlene smiled up at him. "You were one of Aeriths friends weren't you?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I'm Denzel. What's your name?"

"My name's Zack." Zack said smileing.

"Are you one of Clouds friends Mr Zack?" Marlene asked.

"Yup, I'm Spikys friend. In fact me and Cloud are best friends."

"Oh," Denzel looked up at Zack. "Mr Zack, could you and Cloud take us to the park?"

"I'm sure we'd be able to do that." Zack ruffled the young boys hair. "Hay Cloud, wan't to take the kids to the park?"

"Um, okay," Cloud turned to Angeal, "Is it alright with you if we go to the park with the children."

"Yes, that's fine." Angeal smiled. But it was a sad smile. Those two carefree children reminded him of the time he and Genesis when they were young. Why couldn't it have stayed that way?

* * *

As they sat on a park bench watching Angeal push the children on the swings Cloud explained all that had happened.

Zack leaned over and hugged Cloud, "You did good Cloud."

"I could have done better,"

"Don't think on the things one did not achieve, but focus on the things you did." Zack said smiling.

"You're starting to sound like Genesis." Angeal smirked.

"Hay, you saying that's a bad thing?"

"No, not at all."

Despite himself Cloud found he was laughing.

"What is it spiky?"

"Nothing really, just you to, you're so funny."

Angeal raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Back at the seventh haven Cloud and Zack made some sandwiches for Marlene and Denzel.

"So what are we going to do now?" Zack asked.

"Well we really should find Sephiroth and Genesis." Angeal frowned. He had no idea where they might be. They may even be in separate places.

"True,"

"Hay guys, I'm home!" The back door swung open to reveal a busty brunette carrying multitudes of shopping bags.

"Do you need any help with that?" Zack asked, gesturing to the shopping bags.

"Um, that would be nice." Tifa smiled, she was sure she'd seen this man before. But more importantly, what was he doing here?

Zack smiled, taking the bags through to the kitchen. "Hay! Spiky! Show me where this stuff goes will you?"

"Sure." Cloud gave Tifa a small smile before going to help Zack.

All the brunette could do was stand there and blink. Cloud smiled? Wow was this day turning out to me strange.

"Tifa, Tifa! Come meet Mr Hewley!" Marlene grabbed Tifas arm leading her to the living room.

On entering she found a well built raven hared man who was apparently showing Denzel a large sword. To her relief he didn't seem to be allowing Denzel to touch the sword, but was in fact telling him a story about it.

"Mr Hewley! Tifa's home."

"Oh, Hello." The man stood up walking over to Tifa. "I'm Angeal Hewley,"

"Pleased to meet you." Tifa smiled shaking Angeals hand.

"I'm sorry if me and Zack dropping by was a bit sudden,"

"No, no, it's perfectly fine."

"Mr Hewley was just telling me about how he got his sword." Denzel put in.

"Oh was he now, was it interesting?"

"Yeah."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm sure I've seen that sword before, and your friend, have I met any of you before?"

"Well you may have met Zack before and he carried this sward for a time."

"Zack, as in Zackary Fair?"

"Yes…"

"Oh I do know him," But didn't he die? "…We met in Nibelheim."

Some were a phone rang.

"Cloud! That's your phone answere it!" Tifa called.

At this Angeal rised an eyebrow.

"Cloud, rarely answeres his phone."

"Oh,"

A few seconds later they heard Cloud talking. After a wile the blond poked his head aroun the door.

"Tifa, is it okay if a few more friends come over?"

"Sure. Cloud why do you have that woried face?"

"Let me explain."


End file.
